2010
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: SORATO. ONE-SHOT. Canon. It's the 25th of December, 2010.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, obviously… I wish I did though.

 **Summary:** It's the 25th of December, 2010.

 **Warnings about couples:** Established Sorato. Other couples (won't do spoilers)

 **Warnings about universe:** Canon. Characters are only from the 1st Season.

 **Warnings about situation:** I will base this story according to Japanese tradition. So while I won't use much Japanese vocabulary, I will use the schooling system, working one and even Japanese currency. Names will also be kept in Japanese.

 **Warnings about timeframe:** Since it's 2010, Taichi, Yamato and Sora are 22 (last year of Undergraduate Studies). Jou is 23 (fifth year student, Medicine). Koushirou and Mimi are 21. Takeru and Hikari are 19.

 **Others:** I was given a "2010" Sorato prompt by _soratoseason_ at Tumblr. Please enjoy!

* * *

2010

* * *

 _Saturday 25th December, 2010._

I woke up feeling pleasantly warm and comfortable, and for a moment I just stayed there, eyes closed, enjoying the moment. I could hear the sounds of cars running outside the window, and there were some noises coming from the kitchen. There was a faint, sweet smell, which was surely Yamato's doing because he was not in bed with me. Finally, I opened my eyes and saw that, though the curtains were drawn, the light was making the room quite bright. I should've insisted that he bought heavier curtains.

I got up and put on some old pajamas of his. Not the best color combination, but that would have to do. I picked up my phone which was on his desk (filled with notebooks and heavy books and surprisingly messy) and checked to see that there were no new messages or phone calls. After another quick look at his room, I picked up all the dirty laundry and walked towards the kitchen.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning," he replied with a grin. He was cooking and when I saw the beautiful pancakes on the table I couldn't help but grin back at him.

I put the clothes on the washing machine and turned it on.

"When did you wake up? These look delicious!" I exclaimed. And I wasn't exaggerating, breakfast looked amazing.

"About an hour ago. You looked very comfortable, so I let you sleep." There was a sudden noise behind me.

"That's so kind, but how about you guys let _me_ sleep?"

We both turned around to see Taichi coming out of his room, yawning.

* * *

It had been quite an interesting arrangement to have both Taichi and Yamato share an apartment during their college years. At first, both had wanted to have their own small apartment (a 1K, a 1R even), but budget restrictions and convenience had quickly changed their minds. Taichi had been the one to find this small flat, a comfortable 2DK (1), at an affordable price if split, and very close to the station. His first idea had been to share it with Koushirou, but since he was still in High School, that was soon out of the question. At my insistence, he had asked Yamato, who had also been having trouble finding something.

Since their personalities were so different, I could understand how both of them had been unsure about living together. After the _huge_ fight they had during our second year of High School (when the Digital World gate reopened and Kuwagamons started showing up out of nowhere), about 5 years ago, it had taken them a while to get a grip and put it behind them. Fortunately, Hikari, Takeru and myself had managed to help them fix it.

Also, this apartment was _way_ too good to let an old dispute get in the way. It was recently built, on the 7th floor, and a couple of minutes away from the train station.

At first, it had been shaky. They had fought over Taichi being lazy and not helping at home and about Yamato being loud with his bass guitar. Slowly, though, they seemed to get into rhythm and I'm happy to say everything turned out well. Surprisingly, now they were _excellent_ flatmates to each other.

"Morning, Taichi!" I said.

Yamato put up three dishes with pancakes, a bowl with handmade whipped cream, and several bottles of syrups and jams. Taichi poured the coffee for all of us.

"Merry Christmas!" said Taichi, with a grin.

" _Finally_ it's Christmas during a weekend!" I said.

The year before it had been a Friday, and we had all been busy with exams and presentations so we hadn't been able to celebrate together. Also, I remembered, this would be the second year Yamato wouldn't be playing a concert and I wondered how he felt about that. The year before, though swamped with university work, Yamato had tried to put the band together only to fail catastrophically and had sulked for days. This year he hadn't even tried.

"We finally get to see all the others!" I added after sipping my coffee.

"I hear Mimi is coming all the way from New York," said Yamato.

"She is," I agreed. "Apparently, she and Koushirou are talking again."

"Well, about time!" exclaimed Taichi. "That was _so freakin'_ messy. And I thought _our_ fights were bad," he said with a teasing smirk to Yamato, who ignored the jab.

I thought back on my conversations with Mimi and couldn't help but agree. Mimi had come back to High School with us five years ago, and a few months after the Digital World fiasco was over, she and Koushirou started going out together. At first their relationship had been great, Koushirou was crazy about her (which was adorable) and Mimi had been enthusiastic about him, but it had not worked out. Koushirou studied very hard to please his parents and worked in his office constantly, which wasn't enough time for Mimi. She had tried to be understanding, I saw her try to be supportive, but it hadn't been enough. After a big fight and lots of crying on Mimi's part, they had broken up and stopped talking to each other. That was, probably, the worst drama our group had ever been through. (2)

* * *

While Taichi took a shower, Yamato and I washed the dishes and hung the laundry, and got ready to go out. After changing and while I was applying some makeup, Yamato was putting away his books and manuals when he suddenly stopped and, for a moment, just stood there. I could feel his eyes on me and I flushed red. I looked back.

Even though I had known him for eleven years and we had been dating officially for eight ( _eight_!) he still had the ability to make me blush just _looking_ at me.

Yamato had always been handsome, but maturity had given him something else, something _more_ , to the point it was ridiculously unfair. He had grown taller and his physique had developed into that of a man, but it was the way he would observe things around him which had changed him the most. Yamato had always been passionate about things -more than anyone I ever knew- but he now had the maturity to comprehend things in a way he hadn't been able to do as a teenager.

And, with the look he was giving me, I could see that he was seeing me as I could never see myself. Of course, I knew Yamato loved me. I loved him, I _adored_ him. But when he looked at me like that, I felt a rush of emotions so powerful I could drown in them.

"Eight years," he said, suddenly. He sat beside me and I let myself lean back against his chest. Of course I knew what he was talking about.

"Eight years," I whispered. "Happy anniversary."

He kissed me on the neck and a felt myself tremble. His kiss deepened and I had to bite my lip.

We had both changed a lot during this time, as had our relationship. It had started out as us dating as teenagers -as children, really-, innocent and sweet. We had grown up with each other, evolved as people together. Of course, that didn't mean that we hadn't had our fair share of problems and fights. We argued many times, yelled and cried, but we had never been able to stay mad for long. I knew that whenever I was mad at him, no matter how right I felt I was, I just couldn't stand the bitterness. Although he never said anything, I knew he felt the same way.

"I have a present for you," he said, huskily. I had to focus.

"I have one for you, too," I said, and I meant it. It was in my bag. With an effort, I got up and picked up the wrapped box and handed it to him. He looked surprised.

"Now?" he said, and I was surprised to see that he was embarrassed. "Let's do it later," he said. Yes, he was definitely red.

I was about to say something -I don't know exactly what- when Taichi called us to hurry up because we were going to be late.

* * *

We rode the train, changed to another line and arrived at Shimbashi, where we ran towards the ticket gate. There, we were supposed to meet Koushirou and Jou, before heading to Daiba Station.

"Jou! Koushirou!" exclaimed Taichi.

"Guys! You're late!" said Jou, looking at us with a frown. I chuckled. Although Jou sounded annoyed, we all knew he wasn't angry at all. That was just same-old-Jou.

"We'll be seven minutes late," added Koushirou with a smile.

We rode the Yurikamome line and in that time we managed to give each other a quick update.

Jou was a fifth-year med-student at a private university in Ibaraki, and he was always busy. He sent us text messages as often as he could -which wasn't often at _all-_ but we understood. Although he had often said when he was younger that he didn't want to become a doctor, he had apparently changed his mind during the Digital World. Seeing our friends hurt and unable to do anything had apparently been a shock to him, so he decided to do his best to heal his loved ones.

Koushirou was in his third-year of IT Engineering and was still working for his American friend who had given him that office, though he had already been promoted to Executive Vice President, full time. He studied and worked so many hours, it was as difficult to get in touch with him as it was with Joe. His newest project, he explained to us, was to reopen the gate to the Digital World and find a way to keep it open -and, is possible, patrolled, so that evil Digimon wouldn't be able to come and hurt people.

Taichi told them about his intention of going to graduate school to study International Relations. He had seriously debated whether to stop studying after his Degree in Politics and enter a company to find a way to the top, but his sister has given him the confidence to climb up the academic ladder. We all knew, though, that his real intention was to create an emotional bridge between the Digital World and this one, a link which would allow humans to welcome the existence of the Digimon instead of ostracizing them, which had happened during the Kuwagamon incident five years ago.

Yamato had been the one who had surprised the group the most with his career choice. Only Takeru and myself had known beforehand when he had announced, four years ago, that he was going to study Aerospace Engineering. Though he loved music and the arts, the Digital World had opened up a new horizon for Yamato. Not content with this world or the Digital one, he told me he had the feeling there were other worlds out there that he wanted to explore, and he had always been good with machines. He would continue with his Graduate Degree in Aeronautics and Astronautics.

As for myself, I would graduate in March with a Design Degree, specialized in Fashion, at a Private University and had just gotten an internship with a famous American brand at their Tokyo Office. I was going to start in April and I was really looking forward to it, though I was quite terrified of my first work experience. I could tell everybody had also been quite surprised at my career choice, but none of them were as surprised as myself. Since entering High School, for some reason I had become fashion-conscious and soon picking up clothes became more than a hobby. I had always wanted to be a professional athlete, first football and then tennis, but I ended up giving Design a try and was very happy with the result.

It was fantastic to see them and, of course, we lamented not being able to get together more often. Jou even joked about wishing more Digimon attacks, which made Taichi cringe because he was now very much aware of the actual costs of the damage to the cities.

When we got out of the Yurikamome, we saw that the rest of the team, Mimi, Hikari and Takeri were already gathered and waiting for us.

I looked at Koushirou, wondering whether he was feeling comfortable, but he just smiled as he said hello to Mimi and she smiled back. I gave Mimi a huge hug.

I hadn't seen her in almost two years. She looked amazing, and I could tell that -despite her claims that she missed Tokyo- she loved it back in New York. Though Mimi had finished High School with Koushirou, she decided to study in the United States. Taichi and Yamato believed she did it because she didn't want to be around Koushirou anymore, yet I wanted to believe that she had to find something which wasn't here in Japan. Mimi surprised all us by going to Culinary School and apparently she had even joined a famous cooking American Reality Show (3) and almost reached the finals. That, of course, opened up a whole new set of professional possibilities.

I had been seeing Hikari and Takeru often, as they visited their brothers all the time and I was also there more often than not.

Hikari had started University and was studying Education, a dream which suited her like a glove. Due to her excellent grades at High School, she had gotten a written recommendation letter by the School Director himself which gave her direct access to her undergraduate studies without need for examinations. Apparently, she was quite popular with the boys and was constantly being invited to dates, even by seniors and graduates -to Taichi's horror. However, she did spend a lot of time on her own trying out new techniques for photography.

Takeru was a Japanese Studies major and was aiming at becoming a writer. Apparently, Takeru was writing one of the most popular blogs about Digimon in the whole world (and only Koushirou had known about it, to Yamato's exasperation) and it had gotten to the point he received almost simultaneous translations and was earning money (a lot of it, apparently). Like Hikari, he was quite the popular student among girls and he was constantly changing girlfriends.

* * *

We ended up walking around Odaiba for the next few hours. Since the day was sunny and the mood was pleasant, we rode the ferris wheel. Though Yamato and myself aren't the kind of people to flaunt our relationship (as a matter of fact, we don't even hold hands in public) we were allowed a compartment for ourselves.

As much as I loved being around our oldest, closest friends, I did appreciate the gesture. As important as Christmas was for all of us, it was, as well, our special date.

We sat in front of each other, though Yamato was quick to link his long legs with mine.

"Having fun?" he asked with a smirk. He knew how much I loved being around Mimi and Hikari, as us girls had become very close. So much, in fact, we spoke every day via instant messaging.

"You bet," I said. "You know? Sometimes, when we are together, all of us -just like this- I just feel like the 11-year-old I was back then."

He chuckled. "A reckless tomboy who didn't believe in love?" I laughed.

"Says too-cool-for-school," I shot back with a smirk. "But yes. I do."

"You don't like that?" he asked, suddenly taking my hands in his and pulling me towards him until I sat on his lap.

"I don't dislike it," I admitted, but I was kind of sad. "But feeling eleven when you're twenty-two isn't okay anymore, I feel too old. I am afraid that I sometimes I will be caught in the middle, never able to grow up from the Digital World into this one."

He tightened his grip around me. I leaned my head backwards against his shoulder, my eyes on the view of the city. It wasn't the first time I had felt that way and this unnerving trepidation kept growing after every adult accomplishment. I hadn't wanted to let go of my child-self, but the longer I kept her with me the heavier she felt, and I didn't know how to feel about that. I had never told this to Yamato, to anyone, because it felt childish. Still, trapped as we were in this bubble, in Odaiba where it had all began and eight years into a serious relationship with Yamato, I felt I could unburden myself.

He kissed my neck. I shivered. I loved it when he does that.

"I get it," he said. "We are constantly moving forward, towards the future, but to do so we must let go of the past sometimes and with the kind of memories _we_ have, well…"

"It's impossible," I finished for him.

"You don't have to let go of that Sora, Sora," he said, holding me even tighter. I felt of rush of love wash over me and I had to close my eyes. "I love her, and I love you. If you cannot go on any further, I will carry you. Soccer ball, blue helmet and all."

* * *

I was surprised when, at the end of the ride, Yamato didn't let go of my hand. During the whole afternoon and until we got to the restaurant where Koushirou had made the reservation, he held me close. I could tell the rest of the group was curious (as was I!) but after a while I felt comforted and got used to it to the point where I didn't want to let go.

It was a Shabu-Shabu restaurant and we even had a private room for all of us.

There, we quickly started to gossip and asked each other a myriad of questions (most of them were quite personal and _very_ embarrassing!).

I was particularly interested in seeing Koushirou and Mimi's dynamics, and was glad to see that they talked normally without any feelings of awkwardness. Taichi, who was usually quite straightforward, was completely blunt after a couple of beers when he asked them what was going on between them. Mimi, who could drink like a sailor, and to Koushiro's mortification, told them that when she arrived in Tokyo five days ago, Koushirou had asked her out on one final date. Apparently, it had gone beautifully and it had given them the closure they had both needed and were back to being completely honest friends.

Jou complained loudly that, though that was a wonderful solution, he doubted he would ever be able to apply it to fix his own relationship. Though he was still going out with the same girl he had met at his last year of High School, they had broken up and gotten back together so often we had all lost count (even Jou had). Apparently, his lack of time was to blame, but he feared that if he didn't give it all he had he would never become a good doctor. Then, he added,

"I was always surprised _you_ two never got together," he said, looking at Hikari and Takeru.

Both of them looked at each other and laughed. I knew for a fact both of them had always known people assumed they had that kind of relationship, and I myself had once believed it. Takeru admitted that they had tried going out once on a date, about six years ago, but it had been too much like hanging out with a friend and they had realized then and there that there was just no romantic spark between them.

"You know what I thought was strange?" said Hikari suddenly, looking at me. "No offence, but I was sure Sora would end up with 'Niichan!"

I was surprised to see most of the group nod in agreement.

"Really? What? _Taichi_ and me?" I asked with a little laugh. "Nah, that would've been the same as you and Takeru."

I was being completely honest. I would be lying if I said I hadn't felt curious about Taichi once or twice before I developed a crush on Yamato, but even then I had known there was just too much history between the two of us. Taichi and I would've never worked.

I felt Yamato's intense stare and squeezed his hand under the table, which he held back. The last thing I needed was him feeling uncomfortable, but he smiled at me and I grinned back.

"Are you kidding me? Getting between these two? It'd be easier to fight BelialVamdemon barehanded!" said Taichi with a laugh. "Plus, I'm in a happy… well, _place_ right now, thank you very much!"

Yamato, Hikari and I shared a knowing grin before being deafened by the shout of surprise from the others.

"A _happy_ place?" asked Takeru. "You mean with a _girl_?!"

" _You_ have a girlfriend!?" exclaimed Mimi.

"No way!" teased Jou. "Is she a _real_ person?!"

Taichi put his hands up in surrender. "Yes, yes! You… Well, actually, you all know her."

Taichi explained his relationship with Meiko Mochitsuki to the rest of the team. Though she was a Chosen Child like the rest of us and we had tried to welcome her into our group with as much enthusiasm as we could without being pushy (meaning, we were _extremely_ pushy!), Taichi ended up meeting her almost daily because their parents lived in the same building. During High School, they had eventually started going to school and back together (when Taichi didn't have football). They weren't officially dating then, and it was only when Meiko got accepted into the University of Nagoya that Taichi realized how comfortable he was around her. Of course, them being in a distance relationship wasn't ideal, but they kept in touch and she was finally moving back to Tokyo to start working at a Publisher's. As soon as Taichi heard the news, about a month ago, he asked her out on a date as soon as she returned.

* * *

The waiter kindly informed us that the reservation time would soon be over, and asked us whether we wanted any deserts. We all ended up ordering sweets and sharing, all the while wondering out loud what our Digimon partners were doing. Koushirou sometimes managed to get through some communications with Tentamon, but the gate was closed shut again. He updated us as often as possible, yet the last time he had managed a breakthrough had been more than a year ago. Still, knowing that they were there, waiting for us and ready to meet us as soon as the opportunity arose, was more than comforting.

When the time came to leave the restaurant, we promised each other to meet during New Year's, where we would all go together to Hatsumoude, the first visit to a temple on a New Year. After Mimi insisted that we keep on talking via IM and a girl-hug and hand-wavings, we all went our separate way.

Since it was Winter Holidays, I was staying with Yamato -with Taichi's blessing, of course. So, the three of us walked home together, all the time commenting on our opinions of new gossip material. Those two could act all cool and adult-like, but they were worse than little girls when it came to gossip. Apparently, both were quite surprised at Jou's relationship with his girlfriend, as both of them has always suspected they wouldn't really last (which was a mean thought, yet I had to admit to agreeing with them).

While walking home, I finally noticed something about Yamato.

"You didn't drink today," I said, comparing his casual attitude to Taichi's inebriated and relaxed mood.

Yamato wasn't a heavy drinker, but he did enjoy an occasional beer during the weekends, especially when surrounded by friends. I, myself, don't drink because it makes me feel tired and unwell (apparently, I have an allergic reaction to it).

He shrugged.

"I didn't feel like it," he said, somewhat vaguely. Taichi slapped him in the back.

"You're getting old!" he laughed. Yamato just grinned and pushed him away.

When we got home, I took a quick shower, brushed my hair and teeth. When I got out, Taichi and Yamato were both in the living room, both laughing. Before I could enquire what was so funny, Yamato stood up, pecked me in the lips and went to shower himself (though, knowing him, he would draw a bath and relax in there for over an hour). Taichi watched us with intensity, a look so soft and protective it made me feel very self-conscious. I sat where Yamato had just vacated.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, wondering at Taichi's knowing smile.

"I just told Yamato I'm moving out."

I stared, in shock.

Taichi and I were still very close friends and we told each other everything, or so I had thought. So him saying he had made such a decision without telling me in advance was a surprise. He must have guessed how I felt because he immediately grinned that guilty smile of his. I leaned forward in my seat, beckoning for him to explain.

"It wasn't a fight with Yamato, or anything!" he said. The thought had occurred to me, but I believe I would've noticed if they had had an argument.

"No, I mean," I stammered. "I'm happy for you, and I support you -of course, I'm just surprised!"

"It's great living here," he said, looking around his apartment with some nostalgia. He meant it, I realized. He _really_ was moving away. "But next year we're starting our Master's, and I just feel like… I don't know, I just need some change. I need something _new_ to happen to me."

Taichi was looking at his hands, as he always did when confronted with a hard choice. He wasn't smiling anymore, but he didn't look sad or angry, or desperate. He was serene, mature. This Taichi… I knew Taichi had grown -we all had- but I believe this was the first time I had ever seen him as a grown-up individual, which was cruel and childish on my behalf. I recalled I had expressed Yamato the exact same thing, that fear of being seen as I was long ago, when I had been projecting the same thoughts upon my best friend all this time.

My heart broke a little.

"Taichi… Whatever you do, you will be _amazing_ ," I said, and I meant it. "And you will always have me, you know that."

He looked at me and grinned. Even his smile had changed. It wasn't the goofy, toothy grin he used to give me as a child, it was the confident smile of a grown-up. He had grown up so much, and I felt a ridiculous surge of motherly pride.

"Of course I will, you're _Sora_ ," he said, as though that was obvious.

Perhaps it was the way he said that, but I knew at once that he had been the first one to acknowledge and accept change amongst us, the Chosen Children. Maybe the rest hadn't noticed that we had grown up, or maybe -like me- they were struggling to come to terms with us being adults to each other's eyes. But not Taichi. He was our leader, he knew all of us inside out, and he had also been the first one to accept us as we were now as he had when we had first met in Summer Camp.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Well, I've been looking at some 1K flats here and there, and there is one I like and can afford," he said. "It's only twenty minutes away from here by bus, so I'll be able to come visit."

"But if you go, Yamato will also have to move," I said. "Maybe you can give him a few hints to help… oh."

While I spoke, he had been looking at me with an expression of surprise and then amusement. I knew immediately what he was implying and was so deeply embarrassed I stood up and was about to excuse myself when Yamato came out of the bathroom. He must've noticed my discomfort because he just shrugged and nodded his head towards the bedroom.

"Night," he said, not really looking at Taichi.

I did meet Taichi's eyes and saw a naughty smile I hadn't seen since he was fourteen years old.

* * *

Once in Yamato's room, I sat on the bed and watched Yamato put away the things from his bag. He plugged both our phones and sat beside me with a sigh. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards him. He smelled good.

"Taichi told me about him moving out," I said, wondering how Yamato was actually feeling about that.

Yamato wasn't one to take change, especially one resembling rejection, lightly. I had always blamed his parents' divorce (though being an adult made things easier to understand) and his separation from Takeru at a young age. Still, Yamato had grown emotionally -a lot, really- so I could only hope he would be completely honest about his feelings if he felt bad about it.

"He said he wanted change," I added. I lifted my head (I was resting against his chest) and saw that he was smiling.

"Taichi's an awesome roommate," he said, and I was happy he felt that way. "But it's okay if he wants to move somewhere, I get it. We're not children," he added, shrugging. "It's a bummer, in a way, but I must marvel at the timing."

"You mean the Master's?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Kinda, yeah," and I thought back on what Taichi had implied.

I was thinking on a way to tell Yamato what I felt, when I looked at Yamato's alarm clock. It was 23:32 and I startled. I sat up, suddenly flustered, and rushed towards my bag. I digged the box I had wanted to give him this morning and handed it to him. It was a small box, carefully wrapped, and it was heavier than it looked. As enthusiastic as I had been in the morning to give it to him, suddenly I was feeling very shy. He was looking at me with curiosity and smiled when I sat beside him, again, facing him. I put the box in his hands and prayed that he would like it.

"Is now a good time?" I asked, jokingly.

"The best time," he said. He kissed me on the forehead. "Can I open it?"

"Please," I insisted, eager to watch his reaction yet dreading that he wouldn't like it.

He was careful with the wrapping, and seemed shocked at the small, black velvet box he was holding. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest, my mouth dry and my face burning. He looked at me and at the box. I couldn't really meet his eyes.

"Sora?" he asked.

" _Open_ it," I insisted.

He did. Inside, he found a small blue rock. I had known all along he wouldn't understand the present at first, and he obviously didn't. I watched him as he carefully held the tiny stone, the size of his thumb. It had a peculiar, imperfect circular shape, not really round, and it had two little protrusions -arm like- one dangling upwards and one downwards. He moved it carefully on his thumb and I watched him closely, saw his expression change from confusion to understanding. He looked at me, surprised.

"It's a…" he said, urging me to finish his sentence.

"...a meteorite," I finished for him, wondering if I had chosen the right gift.

I had struggled very much to find a gift for him. Since we had been together for so long, we had given each other many birthday presents, plus Christmases. I have given him rare CDs from his favourite bands, a watch, an iPod, and the list went on. Mimi had been the one to inspire this idea, though. She had told me to get him something related to his field of studies and I had almost bought him the right to name a star, or a piece of land in the Moon, but I was quickly discouraged by Koushirou who had warned me against the scam (a shame, it was a nice idea!). Searching online for presents for astronauts, I found a forum in which some people had suggested meteorite rocks. As my research progressed, I began looking for a nice piece, and I had accidentally stumbled on a small, blue meteorite which resembled his Crest of Friendship.

"It's my Crest," he said, looking at it and at me, in awe.

I nodded, and prepared myself to say what I had rehearsed in my head time and time again.

"Yamato," I said, softly. He looked at me. "You say you want to go and explore the worlds out there, and I love that about you." He was still staring, wide-eyed. "But I'm afraid that this time your journey will be by yourself -I cannot go to space, nor Takeru or Taichi- and I don't _ever_ want you to feel lonely. So, if-when, _when_ you go out there, I want you to carry this to remind you of us. I mean, look, it's a piece of outer space, and you're bringing it back home, right? So you will also come back home, to us, to your friends. To me."

I was afraid I was sounding dorky, melodramatic, but when I opened my eyes (when had I closed them?) he was just looking at me in total amazement. Then, he grinned and pulled me close to him, so close that I felt I would melt into his body. He kissed me, deeply.

"This is perfect," he said, and I was touched to hear that his voice was trembling a little. I felt proud of myself. "This is the most perfect gift, _ever_. And for a moment I was afraid you were going to propose. You would've spoilt my present."

I moved back a bit to look at him, both alarmed and excited. Before I could say something, he opened a drawer from his desk, rummaged a bit and pulled out a small, red velvet box. I understood immediately. He knelt on the floor and opened it for me, and inside there was a ring.

"Marry me, Sora."

Now I was the one who was speechless. He continued, hurriedly,

"It doesn't have to be next year, or the year after that. It can be in ten, twenty -heck, even fifty years, I'll take it. But I want you with me, I want to make you this promise, that I am in it for _good_. That I want to become your husband and the father of your children. I want you to be the one I come back to. Every. Single. Time."

* * *

We didn't set a date, we probably wouldn't for a least a few years. I wanted to focus on my career and he wanted to become an astronaut, but by accepting his ring I promised we would be together every step of the way.

For starters, though, we would have to begin with me moving in with him.

* * *

 _Owari_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, it's been _years_ since I've updated. _Years_ since I've written fanfiction! (I've been moving on to writing original books and publishing) Still, it's been amazing to write Sorato after so long and with this current Digimon Tri Boom.

Please check the notes (down here) to understand the apartment-systems in Japan, my decision for Koumi and Mimi's future.

Notes:

(1) Types of apartments in Japan

1R **(1 room)** : Well, as stated in the name, there is only one room (and the bathroom, separately). That means the ultra-small kitchen will share the same space as the bed, and usually the toilet and bathtub will also be in the same room. Normally they are 12-15 sqm.

1K **(1 room, kitchen)** : The number stands for the rooms, and the single K for the fact that there is a small separation between the kitchen and the room. Normally, the kitchen will be in a tiny hallway. Sometimes the bath and toilet are separate, sometimes not.

2DK **(1 room, dining-kitchen)** : This stands for two rooms and for a bigger sized room with the kitchen in it, which is the dining-kitchen. It is usually much bigger than your usual 1K, and the bath and toilet are usually separate, as well.

(2) **I like Koumi** , I really, really do. However, I established when writing this that this would follow the Canon, which means accepting the 02 Epilogue. It's clear that Yamarto and Sora get married, as Miyako and Ken do. However, it's not even hinted that Koushirou and Mimi get together so, sadly, I had to break them apart. I'm _really_ sorry…

(3) Yes. Can you imagine Mimi at **MasterChef** , yelling back at Gordon Ramsey? Lol.


End file.
